


first kisses

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: ot4 performance unit fics [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, OT4, i love my boys so much??, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: a small story collection of performance unit’s first kisses with each other





	first kisses

**Author's Note:**

> written for anonymous friend who goes by the name j!
> 
> (added in a bonus scene at the end as well)
> 
> i’m actually really proud of this?? hope you all enjoy it!

**junhui + minghao**

junhui woke up to minghao staring at him with half-lidded eyes and a soft smile on his face. “hey,” he whispered, brushing a stray piece of hair away from minghao’s face.

“hi,” minghao replied, his voice deep as it usually is when he first wakes up.

junhui rolled over so that he was facing minghao with his entire body and ran a hand softly down minghao’s cheek. “you’re very pretty,” he muttered, causing minghao to blush and bury his face in junhui’s shoulder.

junhui flipped them both over so that minghao was lying on junhui’s stomach. “hey, look at me,” junhui said, patting the back of minghao’s head.

minghao moved his head so that he was resting his chin on junhui’s chest. junhui saw minghao’s eyes flick down to his lips, even if it was only brief. junhui smiled and played with the hair at the back of minghao’s head, twisting it around his fingers like a ribbon.

minghao hummed in content and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. “come on,” junhui teased, “don’t fall asleep on me.”

as minghao opened his mouth to reply, junhui flipped them both over again so that minghao was lying on his back and junhui was kneeling with minghao between his legs.

“what-” minghao started to question, but was cut off when junhui leaned in and pressed their foreheads together.

“can i kiss you?” junhui asked softly. he laughed through his nose when minghao blushed and stuttered, looking for something to say. “it’s a simple yes or no, hao hao.”

minghao settled for simply nodding. junhui leaned in closer and pressed his lips to minghao’s with care. minghao froze for a second before melting into the kiss. junhui pulled away before it got too heated, obviously to minghao’s dismay.

“the others are just over there,” junhui answered minghao’s unasked question, turning his head to where soonyoung and chan were asleep on the bed beside them.

minghao wrapped his arms around junhui’s neck in reply and pulled the eldest down into a hug. junhui rolled over so that he wasn’t squishing minghao underneath him and hugged him back.

junhui placed his chin on minghao’s head and smiled. “love you, hao hao,” he whispered.

“love you too,” minghao replied, playing with the back of junhui’s shirt absentmindedly. junhui pressed a kiss to the top of minghao’s head and smiled to himself again.

<><><><>

**junhui + soonyoung**

the performance unit were messing around in the practice room during their free time. junhui and soonyoung were ballroom dancing in the middle of the room while minghao and chan were sitting to the side. junhui and soonyoung laughed at each other as the classical music played in the background.

junhui grinned at soonyoung as he spun him around. “wow, i honestly didn’t think you’d be good at this,” he teased.

soonyoung gasped in mock disgust and slapped junhui’s chest. “how dare you,” he said. “of course i know ballroom dancing.”

junhui laughed and pulled soonyoung close to him. “you know everything,” junhui said softly. “my dancing king.”

soonyoung’s eyes widened slightly and a faint blush spread over his face. “shut up,” he said.

as the music came to an end, junhui dipped soonyoung dramatically, earning a round of applause from the two younger members. junhui smirked at soonyoung. “make me,” he whispered teasingly.

as the two stood up, soonyoung grabbed junhui’s collar and pressed their lips together. junhui heard minghao gasp, which was immediately followed by a protest of ‘hey!’ by chan.

soonyoung broke the kiss and pressed his and junhui’s foreheads together. the two stared at one another silently before soonyoung laughed, making junhui smile at him.

“let me see!” chan shouted from the side. junhui looked over at the two and saw minghao and chan on the floor, where minghao was holding chan close to his body and was covering chan’s eyes with his hands.

minghao looked over at junhui and soonyoung and took his hand of chan’s eyes. chan slapped minghao’s arm and looked over at the other two members with a dissapointed face. “you two didn’t even help me. i thought i could trust you,” he deadpanned, rolling away on the floor to escape minghao’s arms.

junhui wrapped his arms around soonyoung’s neck and laughed at the other two quietly. “what are we going to do with them?” he asked.

soonyoung shrugged and kissed junhui softly. “we’ll just have to deal with them for now i guess,” he joked. “or we could just kick them out of the bedroom.”

“i heard that!” chan said from his new position on the floor by junhui and soonyoung’s feet.

junhui smiled at the youngest. “we’d never leave you,” he said. “unfortunately we both love you.”

chan smiled sweetly up at the two, before realising what junhui said. “hey!”

<><><><>

**junhui + chan**

junhui walked out into the main living space of the dorm, where he was met with the deadpan face of seungcheol. “what’s wrong?” he asked.

seungcheol guestured to whoever was on the couch. “your boyfriend fell asleep on my boyfriend,” he explained.

junhui walked closer to the couch and peered over the edge. sure enough, chan had fallen asleep in jeonghan’s arms. junhui laughed quietly and jeonghan looked up at him.

“i know he’s cute and all, and i really don’t want to wake him up, but i would like to go to bed more,” jeonghan whispered.

“okay, i’ll get him,” junhui said, walking around the couch and standing beside seungcheol.

junhui crouched down and ran a hand through chan’s hair. “channie, you have to wake up,” he whispered softly. chan stirred in jeonghan’s arms and blinked open his eyes slowly.

once he realised that junhui was in front of him, chan smiled. “hey,” he said, “what time is it?”

“time for you to sleep in your own bed,” jeonghan said, making chan jump slightly.

junhui laughed and wrapped his arms underneath chan’s knees and behind his back, picking chan up bridle style out of jeonghan’s arms. “come on, let’s go to bed,” he said.

junhui turned to seungcheol, who was pulling jeonghan off the couch. “sorry about that,” he said, “i was wondering where he was.”

seungcheol smiled and shook his head. “don’t worry about it,” he said. “just take him back to bed.”

junhui nodded and bid seungcheol and jeonghan goodnight. he walked back into the performance unit’s bedroom with chan half asleep in his arms.

after he had carefully set chan down in his bed, junhui went to walk back to his bed, but was stopped by chan gripping onto his wrist and weakly pulling him back. “channie, you have to go to sleep,” junhui said to the other, squating beside his bedside and rubbing chan’s arm.

“can i ask you a question?” chan asked, looking down to where his hand was still wrapped around junhui’s wrist.

“you already did, but go ahead,” junhui joked. chan let junhui’s wrist go and instead grabbed his hand, playing with the tips of junhui’s fingers.

chan was silent for a while, and junhui didn’t think he was actually going to ask a question. “have you ever thought of...” chan trailed off but continued to absentmindedly play with junhui’s fingers.

“have i thought of what?” junhui asked, grabbing chan’s hand softly and rubbing his thumb over the other’s knuckles.

chan looked down at their hands and took a deep breath. “kissing?” he paused for a bit. “kissing me?”

he said the last part quietly, but junhui still heard it in the relative quietness of the room. he laughed softly at chan and smiled. “what makes you ask that?” he asked.

chan shrugged. “i don’t know,” he said. “you’ve kissed hao and soonyoung.”

“do you want me to kiss you?” junhui asked, letting go of chan’s hand.

junhui couldn’t see much in the dim light of the room, but he did see the small nod of chan’s head and the fact that chan was trying not to seem obvious as he stared at junhui’s lips.

junhui smiled and leaned in closer to chan. “if you want me to stop, just say so,” junhui said. chan nodded and closed the gap between them.

junhui kissed chan back softly, whether it was because chan was still half asleep or that he just didn’t want to scare chan by diving in too quickly, he wasn’t sure.

the kiss lasted a couple of seconds before chan pulled away with a small smile on his face. junhui ran a hand across chan’s cheek and along his jaw. “goodnight chan,” junhui whispered.

“‘night,” chan replied, curling the blankets in between his legs and closing his eyes. junhui watched as chan’s breathing evened out before he went back to his own bed.

he smiled to himself slightly as he got comfortable and closed his eyes, letting the comforting darkness of sleep wash over him.

<><><><>

**minghao + soonyoung**

“hey hao, wake up.” minghao stirred in his bed and opened his eyes slowly, meeting the smiling face of soonyoung.

“what is it?” minghao asked, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“i want to show you something,” soonyoung said. minghao pulled the covers off and stood up, letting soonyoung take his hand and lead him out of the bedroom.

minghao frowned in confusion as soonyoung led minghao outside. “what are you showing me?” minghao asked as soonyoung sat down.

soonyoung patted the ground beside him. “you’ll see,” he explained. minghao crossed his legs as he sat down and leaned his head on soonyoung’s shoulder.

“i wanted to show you the stars,” soonyoung said, pointing up at the sky. minghao smiled and laughed softly.

“is that all?” he asked, pulling soonyoung’s arm down and intertwining their fingers.

soonyoung shrugged. “yeah. it’s just that they’re really pretty and i wanted to look at them but it would have been weird if i was out here alone and i thought that you wouldn’t mind if i dragged you out here,” soonyoung started rambling.

minghao laughed and took his head off soonyoung’s shoulder, moving his position so that he was sitting in front of soonyoung. “hey, it’s okay,” he said, cupping soonyoung’s face in his hands and brushing his cheek softly with his thumb. “they’re very pretty, you’re right.”

soonyoung nodded with a contented smile on his face. “they are,” he replied, eyes flicking over minghao’s face.

the two stayed like that for a bit, the silence not uncomfortable as they took in the other’s features. minghao came to a decision and took a deep breath. he slowly leaned in closer to soonyoung and kissed him lightly before pulling back.

soonyoung looked like he was still registering what happened when minghao looked at him again. “you just kissed me,” he said bluntly.

minghao laughed and nodded. “yeah, i did,” he replied.

soonyoung leaned forward and touched their foreheads together. “can you do it again?” he asked quietly.

minghao nodded and kissed soonyoung again. this time, soonyoung kissed him back softly. the two parted and soonyoung smiled with lidded eyes. “we should probably go back to bed,” he suggested.

minghao nodded and stood up, pulling soonyoung up with him. “come on,” minghao said, linking their hands together and leading soonyoung back to their room, where they both curled up together in soonyoung’s bed.

“goodnight hao,” soonyoung mumbled.

minghao smiled and closed his eyes. “goodnight.”

<><><><>

**minghao + chan**

minghao turned his head to look at chan as the younger slept, wrapped protectively in the embrace of junhui. minghao reached out and brushed away a loose strand of hair on chan’s face.

in his sleep, chan reached his hand out and grabbed onto minghao’s. minghao smiled and turned on his side to face the younger. minghao saw junhui shift in his sleep, which also moved chan, who clung onto minghao’s hand tighter.

minghao continued to watch chan with a soft smile on his face. chan suddenly frowned slightly in his sleep and minghao felt chan’s grip on his hand stiffen.

“chan?” minghao asked softly, unsure as to whether or not he should wake chan up.

minghao reached over chan and poked junhui on the shoulder, waking him up. “hao? what’s wrong?” junhui asked.

chan flinched in his sleep, and junhui frowned. minghao shifted closer to chan and started drawing patterns on his cheek softly. “chan, come on love, you have to wake up,” minghao said.

minghao waited while chan stayed asleep, his grip on minghao’s hand tight. “chan?” minghao tried again. “channie can you wake up?”

the room was silent for a bit, the only sounds that could be heard was chan’s breathing and shifting in bed. minghao felt chan loosen his grip on his hand and he watched as chan’s face smoothed out.

minghao stroked chan’s cheek softly. “chan? you awake?” junhui whispered.

chan’s eyes flickered open and minghao watched as chan focused on his face. “hey,” minghao said, “are you okay?”

chan nodded silently and looked down at where junhui’s arms were wrapped around him. “yeah,” he said, “i’m okay.”

minghao smiled at chan and looked over him at junhui. “go cuddle with soonyoung,” he said.

junhui chuckled but unwrapped his arms from chan and left the bed to join soonyoung. minghao let go of chan’s hand and instead pushed it underneath chan’s shirt and ran his fingers down his stomach.

chan moved closer to minghao so that their noses were touching. “hi,” chan whispered, his breath floating over minghao’s lips.

“hello,” minghao replied, still softly raking his fingers up and down chan’s stomach.

chan’s eyes flicked down briefly to minghao’s mouth and then back up to his eyes. “can i, can i kiss you?” chan asked quietly.

minghao could feel chan’s heart beating faster than usual underneath his fingers. he nodded in reply. “yeah,” he whispered.

chan hesitated for a bit before closing the gap between their lips. the kiss was soft and didn’t last long, but minghao smiled when chan pulled away.

minghao wrapped his arms around chan as the younger curled closer to minghao. “goodnight chan,” minghao muttered. “i love you.”

chan hummed contentedly. “love you too,” he replied. minghao ran his hands through chan’s hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“sweet dreams, chan.”

<><><><>

** soonyoung + chan **

soonyoung watched as chan flopped down on the floor as the music finished and laughed. “chan, you can’t fall asleep on the floor,” he said, walking over and crouching beside chan’s stomach.

chan closed his eyes. “just watch me,” he said. soonyoung laughed and stood up.

“no you don’t,” soonyoung said, walking around to chan’s head and grabbing his hands. soonyoung pulled chan’s arms up and started dragging him around on the floor.

chan shouted in a mixture of fright and excitement as soonyoung pulled him around. soonyoung could hear junhui and minghao laughing, although he didn’t pay the two any mind.

“let me go!” chan squealed, twisting around as he tried to escape soonyoung’s grasp.

soonyoung laughed and shook his head. “never,” he said, although he did drop chan’s arms. instead of letting chan stand up, soonyoung quickly stood over the other and crouched so that his knees were resting on chan’s chest.

“are you two going to help me?” chan shouted at junhui and minghao. soonyoung watched as the other two looked at chan and shrugged. “wow. betrayed,” chan deadpanned, looking back up at soonyoung.

soonyoung smiled sweetly at chan and leaned over his knees. “what am i going to do with you?” he muttered, loud enough for chan to hear.

chan pushed soonyoung’s shoulders, catching soonyoung off guard and making him fall backwards onto chan’s legs, which were fortunately raised so that soonyoung didn’t fall to the floor.

“hey!” soonyoung protested. “what was that for?”

chan adjusted himself so that he was leaning back on his elbows. “payback,” he replied.

soonyoung adjusted his legs and half-flung himself onto chan’s chest, causing the other to grunt. “you’re heavy,” chan groaned, although he still wrapped his arms around soonyoung.

soonyoung smiled and wrapped his arms around chan’s neck, flipping them over so that chan was lying on soonyoung’s chest. “so are you,” he joked as chan sat up on soonyoung’s stomach.

soonyoung heard junhui sigh loudly from the side of the room, getting both soonyoung and chan’s attention. “can you two just kiss already?” junhui shouted, getting a slap on the leg from minghao.

soonyoung looked back up at chan, who was staring down at soonyoung’s chest. “do you want to?” he asked chan.

chan shrugged. “kinda,” he muttered. soonyoung reached up and grabbed the collar of chan’s shirt, dragging him down gently.

there was a slight pause as the two leaned in, before soonyoung moved his head up, closing the gap. soonyoung could hear junhui clapping enthusiastically and minghao telling him to shut up faintly, but his mind was more on chan.

the kiss was interrupted by the door opening and then quickly slamming. chan’s head shot up to look at the door, a blush dusting his cheeks.

soonyoung tilted his head back as far as it would go as the door opened once again, revealing joshua standing there. “sorry for interrupting,” he said. “i was wondering why junhui was so excited. seems i found the answer.” chan nodded slightly and joshua smiled. “i’ll leave you four alone. don’t do anything silly,” joshua said, closing the door.

the room was silent for a while while everyone took in what just happened. minghao broke the silence by giggling. chan leaned down and kissed the tip of soonyoung’s nose. “love you,” he muttered, touching the tip of his nose to soonyoung’s.

soonyoung smiled. “love you too channie.”

<><><><>

** chan **

chan sat at the foot of his bed and looked around the room at the other three performance unit members. junhui and minghao were cuddled together on junhui’s bed and soonyoung was curled around a spare pillow he ~~stole~~ borrowed from the vocal unit’s room.

he closed his eyes and sighed contently. he didn’t know what forces in the universe controlled his destiny - or even if there were any - but he thanked them regardless for sending him the performance unit, and for giving him the rest of seventeen.

he opened his eyes as soonyoung shifted in his bed and opened his eyes. soonyoung’s eyes drifted over to chan and he lifted up the blankets on his bed.

chan smiled and took the invitation, quickly moving from his bed to the warm blanket of soonyoung’s.

soonyoung put the blanket down over chan’s body and placed an arm over chan’s waist, pulling him closer.

chan relished the warmth that soonyoung was producing and buried his face in soonyoung’s chest. soonyoung slid his hand underneath chan’s shirt and ran his fingers up and down chan’s spine softly.

chan smiled to himself and closed his eyes, letting soonyoung’s fingers along his spine and the steady heartbeat against his ear lull him into the comforting darkness of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! can you tell i’ve never kissed anyone in my life??
> 
> if you’d like me to write a certain scenario between any unit/pairing just comment :D


End file.
